


ART: Father and Son

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Art, Bare behind Arthur, Cover Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guitars, M/M, Musical Instruments, Rock Stars, Rock god Uther, Shirtless Arthur, Singing, Swimming Pools, Traditional Media, shirtless drummer Gwaine, shirtless gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art for Clea2011's 2018 ACBB. 13 pieces of traditional art plus dividers“You’re gay!” Uther exclaimed, as if Arthur had handed him some delightful gift. “That’s wonderful! I’m so proud!”And that, really, should have been a warning. But nothing could have been a warning for what happened next.In which Uther is the king... of rock and roll, Merlin is a magical singer, Morgana casts a spell over everyone, and Arthur.... Well, Arthur really wishes he was anywhere but here.





	ART: Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Father and Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135052) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> I was a bit cheeky at this years ACBB, I volunteered my art services to Clea and thankfully she said yes! I love her work and it was great fun to work with her and get a front seat view of this story as it unfolded.  
> The concept of the Merlin characters in this rock 'n' roll universe is totally inspired. I had a great time doing research and Anthony Head does not disappoint, there is a plethora of reference shots of him singing and playing guitar the others not so much so a little artistic licence was required. I tried very hard to get things right but I am not musical so I apologise if there are any mistakes or mishaps with what they are doing to their instruments.  
> I have included two versions of some pictures where the background changed or when I was experimenting with different chapter headers.  
> I could not have done this without the infinite patience and talent of my beta, Merlinsdeheune who always knows how to make my art better and was very enthusiastic at helping me source reference shots.  
> Many thanks to the mods for keeping this fest alive, ACBB is one of my favourite fests and reading all the stories and seeing beautiful art over the years was my inspiration to art for the fandom.  
> Disclaimer:  
> Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

[](https://imgur.com/8qehdAf) [](https://imgur.com/OFZciTg) [](https://imgur.com/PqlXsAm) [](https://imgur.com/ztq84Ba)  [](https://imgur.com/gxK3UVE) [](https://imgur.com/9YsA1tA) [](https://imgur.com/vRSoFzu)   

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/aw1BqXg)

  

 

 

 

 

Chapter Headers:

[ ](https://imgur.com/nbqcYj2)

[](https://imgur.com/HwEZCSR)   

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw. Please read Clea's amazing fic and ignore any musical errors in the drawings.


End file.
